Machine feet of the type just mentioned are well known in the art. Normally, each corner of the bottom of an appliance housing is equipped with such a foot, whereby uneven elevations are compensated for by an adjustment of the threaded bolt which extends more or less deep into a threading in the bottom of the appliance housing. Such an adjustment is normally performed manually or with a handheld tool, in order to level the appliance independently of any elevational differences in the floor where the appliance is installed.
The exact levelling of an appliance by individually adjusting the machine feet, one after the other, requires some skill. However, substantial problems may occur if, for example, a washing automat, in the form of a so-called substructure machine, must be installed so that the rear feet of the substructure are no longer accessible when the machine has been brought into the installation position, or when these rear feet are accessible only with substantial difficulties. Similar problems arise when a machine must be installed in the corner of a room or in a recess built into the wall, because in those instances at least one of the machine feet is no longer accessible for adjustment.